


Dans un couloir sombre

by Satanders



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Betrayal, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Impostor Red (Among Us), Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Red is a Hottie, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Bleu traverse le couloir en direction de la salle de navigation et il a peur. Pas seulement d'être tué ou de tomber sur un cadavre, mais aussi de la solitude due à la suspicion qui règne dans le vaisseau...
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue/Impostor (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Dans un couloir sombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 pour Kandai sur les thèmes "mort inopinée", "des monstres" et "hanté"

Le Skeld était désormais peuplé d'ombres, qu'elles soient réelles ou imaginaires. Car de nombreux membres d'équipage avaient rendu l'âme entre ces murs d'acier, de polymères et de carbone composite.  
Bleu traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, priant pour que les néons bleutés à la lueur intermittentes ne lâchent pas, car il devait à tout prix terminer ses tâches par le réglage hebdomadaire du pilote automatique qui permettait leur navigation dans l'espace jusqu'à Polus. Avant qu'un imposteur ne le trouve.  
La nature des imposteurs était peu connue. On ignorait leurs objectifs, et comment ils parvenaient à s'infiltrer parmi eux. Les enquêtes internes n'avaient rien révélé de concret, juste des suppositions plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.  
Et aucun imposteur n'avait jamais été capturé vivant. Parce que lorsqu'un imposteur était détecté, soit il était immédiatement tué...soit il tuait tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait jamais de demi mesure avec eux.  
Ce que l'on savait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une race alien qui pouvait prendre l'apparence des humains. Ils étaient doués de conscience, de ruse, et d'une capacité d'adaptation hors norme. Leur talent pour se fondre dans la masse était remarquable, tout comme l'était leur incroyable férocité. Ils utilisaient des armes, mais on avait aussi retrouvé des corps à moitié dévorés, ce qui confirmait la nature bestiale de ces créatures.  
Bleu n'avait jamais vu de corps. Il avait connu des gens qui étaient morts dans ce vaisseau, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de reporter un cadavre, et il espérait bien ne jamais avoir à le faire.  
Quand il y pensait, ça le rendait à la fois triste et nerveux. Il était du genre à s'attacher facilement alors cette atmosphère de suspicion était compliquée à gérer, pourtant il savait qu'il devrait agir comme ses compagnons et être plus méfiant.  
L'idée d'être assassiné ici, seul et sans ami, loin de sa famille, l'effrayait tout autant que de tomber sur un cadavre au détour d'un couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer les membres d'équipage comme ses ennemis parce qu'ils étaient la dernière chose qui lui rappelait la Terre.  
Il arriva enfin à la porte du cockpit et passa rapidement sa carte devant le lecteur pour ouvrir la porte du sas.  
Il se figea sur le seuil en voyant Rouge debout dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il hésita.  
La plupart de ses collègues n'étaient pas bavards, et Rouge en faisait partie. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était qu'il était grand, ce qui le rendait tout de suite plus remarquable que les autres. Bleu avait bien tenté d'entamer la conversation, mais son comparse n'avait fait que grogner de façon inintelligible derrière son masque.  
Bleu n'avait même jamais vu son visage, ne l'ayant jamais croisé aux vestiaires.  
Une bouffée de peur lui serra la poitrine. Les pieds de Rouge étaient juste à côté d'une grille de ventilation, celle-là même où l'on soupçonnait les imposteurs de circuler.  
Ignorant la sueur qui se formait dans ses cheveux et sous ses aisselles, il se raisonna : à l'endroit où se tenait Rouge, il y avait également un panneau informatique, il était probablement en train de faire un téléchargement.  
Après avoir déglutit pour chasser son angoisse, il prit son courage à deux mains pour approcher Rouge.  
"Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?", demanda Bleu avec un soupçon de nervosité.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et vit que Rouge n'était pas du tout sur le bon programme pour effectuer sa tâche. Il y vit là l'occasion unique de lier connaissance, repoussant la paranoïa contagieuse de ses collègues. Après tout, le mieux était peut-être de se faire des amis afin de ne jamais rester seul, et ainsi être une cible moins facile en cas d'attaque.  
Non pas que son comportement aimable soit forcé, mais cela le rassurerait d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler.  
"Tu es nouveau, pas vrai ? Je vais te montrer comment on fait...", dit-il gentiment en poussant doucement Rouge pour se glisser devant l'écran.  
Rouge émit un nouveau grondement, que Bleu ignora, tout occupé qu'il était à déblatérer :  
"Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, je ne crois pas que les autres soient très pédagogues. Moi aussi, au début, je n'arrivais à rien, et combien de fois on m'a soupçonné parce qu'on a cru que je faisais semblant de faire mes tâches ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, va, ça viendra avec l'habitude. Et puis je peux te donner quelques tuyaux. En vérité, ce n'est pas bien difficile..."  
Un filet de bave coula sur les lèvres de Rouge et il défit les attaches de son masque.  
"Désolé, peut-être que je te soule à force de parler.", déclara Bleu plus bas, toujours occupé avec le panneau. "C'est juste que...je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de discuter. Les autres se soupçonnent tellement les uns les autres qu'ils ne se parlent jamais et moi...j'ai du mal avec le silence. Tu sais, j'ai quitté ma famille, et ils étaient...enfin on est une famille nombreuse, alors il y a toujours eu de l'animation à la maison. Ça me fait drôle d'être ici. Loin d'eux."  
Rouge avait un appendice pointu lui sortant de la bouche et il s'apprêtait à le planter dans la tête de Bleu mais ses mots l'arrêtèrent.  
"J'ai trois frères et deux sœurs, alors tu vois, ça se chamaille beaucoup. Violine est en pleine crise d'adolescence, Grise la taquine beaucoup à ce sujet - elles ont deux ans d'écart. Et mes petits frères, Carmin, Turquoise et Indigo sont de vrais casse-cou. Mes parents se font beaucoup de soucis."  
Rouge posa une main gantée sur l'épaule de Bleu et ce dernier se détendit.  
"C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter. Mais ça va, je t'assure. Ils me manquent, c'est sûr, mais j'ai toujours voulu devenir astronaute et...même si c'est dangereux...c'est quand même incroyable de pouvoir vivre une telle aventure !"  
Il appuya sur un bouton et le panneau s'alluma en vert avec un bip. Bleu se retourna alors vers Rouge.  
"Et toi, est-ce que tu as..."  
Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fit face à Rouge. Ce dernier avait retiré son casque et le contemplait d'un air songeur, lèvres pincées.  
Il était incroyablement beau. Bleu ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
Rouge était roux. Il avait de longs cheveux qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules en vaguelettes fourchues. Il était clair qu'il n'en prenait pas soin. Sa peau était extraordinairement pâle, presque luminescente, mais parsemée de taches de son qui couvraient son nez droit et fin, encadrant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Sa bouche était charnue, sa mâchoire carrée...  
En somme, tout à fait son genre. Bleu était sous le charme.  
"Heu...heuuuu...", balbutia-t-il en écarquillant des yeux comme un merlan frit.  
Rouge se gratta l'oreille :  
\- Gné ?  
\- Je...je suis désolé !, s'exclama Bleu, effroyablement gêné par sa propre réaction. Je...j'ai été surpris, c'est tout !!  
Il se rua sur le pilote automatique pour effectuer ses réglages et ainsi cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues aussi vite que la Bourse après un crash spatial.  
Il entendit le chuintement de la porte derrière lui, signalant que Rouge le laissait seul. Il se retourna vivement.  
\- ATTENDS !!  
Rouge s'arrêta et le regarda, l'expression indéchiffrable.  
\- Je...tu voudrais rester avec moi ?, lança timidement Bleu. Ce...ce serait bien si...enfin si on restait ensemble...on pourrait se protéger l'un l'autre...  
Se rendant compte de l'image de trouillard qu'il devait donner, il rougit à nouveau et baissa les yeux.  
Rouge se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
\- Et je pourrais t'aider dans tes tâches, ajouta Bleu.  
Il releva lentement la tête et vit alors que Rouge lui tendait la main.  
\- T'inquiète, lui dit ce dernier d'une voix rauque qui lui envoya des frissons dans la nuque.  
Bleu lui prit la main et Rouge le tira brusquement vers lui. Bleu se retrouva contre lui et son cœur se mit à tambouriner comme un astronaute contre une porte, enfermé dans un sas de décompression sans combinaison.  
\- Protéger, murmura Rouge avec sa voix rocailleuse que Bleu commençait déjà à aimer.  
On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop romantique, mais la main de Rouge toucha sa visière comme une caresse, lui faisant envoyer balade toute notion de prudence. Il ne désirait plus qu'enlever son masque. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais il savait une chose : il avait le coup de foudre...et c'était peut-être réciproque, qui sait ?  
Soudain l'alarme se déclencha.  
"Corps reporté dans la salle à oxygène ! Corps reporté dans la salle à oxygène !" répétait une voix robotique dans les hauts parleurs.  
L'excitation de Bleu retomba et son estomac se noua de terreur. Quelqu'un était mort à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, dans la pièce d'à côté.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rouge et ce dernier lui rendit son regard, l'air confiant.  
Bleu cligna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Au moins, il n'était plus seul.


End file.
